type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Magus
A''' Magus''' (魔術師, Majutsushi?, plural Magi) is an individual trained in using Magecraft, the magical science. Inadequate training leaves these individuals prone to the consequences of unsuccessfully using Thaumaturgy. It has been stated that those without Magic Circuits cannot use magecraft, however, most humans possess latent or unused Magic circuits, making those without a rarity. Principles In ancient times, the term magus was used for both the users of Thaumaturgy and Magic, but with the advancement of science that made past miracles possible and the decline of the overall power of Magecraft, the differences between the two became clearer. In the modern age, there are only five Magicians left. A wizard, just like a magus, has a long life. If one uses life-prolonging magic, it wouldn't be impossible to live a few hundred or thousand years, either. Magi frequently, but not necessarily, descend from old magical families, as affinity to magecraft is something transmitted through blood relations. More than just a name, the term "Magus" defines a whole set of beliefs and lifestyle, the first of which is the desire to reach the "truth". A magus dedicates himself to the study and refinement of Thaumaturgy while driving himself apart of the values of common people in the process. He searches for the greater truths of the universe not to answer existential questions, but just for the sake of knowing. Ideally, a magus would render his own self transparent while still retaining his ego. In reality, however, most magi, especially those of the Mage's Association, are often caught up on petty power struggles. On the other hand, those who openly deviate from the way of magi, such as Kojiro Kurosaki and Shirou Emiya, are perceived as heretics that do not deserve to be called a magus. Characteristics Depending on their craft, the appearance of magi may become distorted due to the chemicals with which they work or type of magecraft they practice. Rather than become ashamed over it as a mark of humiliation, it is normal for them to see it as a source of pride. Many magi look down on those like freelancers who use magecraft to earn a profit, believing it to be solely a field of research that should not be used in such a manner. Only those with more worldly experience or those practicing more controversial magecraft can look past the initial disdain and bewilderment other magi have for such people. It is possible for magi to obtain magical patents recognized by the Clock Tower, allowing them to obtain money from theories and rituals in the same manner as regular patents. The Tohsaka family earns tens of millions of yen annually from those that they own. Most magi of long lineages do not find convenience in using modern technology, believing that the comparable magical tools they have possessed since long before the technology was invented will never be inferior. Compared to communication tools that are susceptible to spying and that will stop working with power outages, they feel their own apparatuses like the in place of fax machines and phones will remain superior due to not having such issues. It is rare for there to be magi who are not repulsed by the idea of using such technology, with the exception of Magi who operate within Die Walkure and the Endymion Bureau whose very organization is found on the usage of technology and science being integrated with Magecraft, as well as most advanced civilizations beyond earth. The Association does not base its principals on normal morality, but rather the preservation of the secrets of magecraft. Magi may commit many horrendous crimes, but they will not be targeted so long as it does not become a threat to their secrecy. Types Technomagi Technomages are individuals who utilize Thaumaturgy and similar phenomena through advanced technology. In the world of magic, they are often seen as controversial figures because they do not adhere to the standard format of Magecraft. These types of magi are noted for their strength in battle and the output of their mana, which is artificially generated through a device of some kind. Additionally, machines and devices are used to harness their magic circuits and the general output of their mana more efficiently. According Freyja, technomagi are considered to be the future of magi, as technology continues to advance and be implemented throughout society in various ways, with Magi becoming more open to the prospect of technology and Thaumaturgy being used in unison. Further proof of this is seen in Multidimension Fraxinus where in many societies within the United Federation of Dimensions along with those outside it, Magecraft and technology have been merged, opening up various possibilities. Sorcerers Sorcerers are people who are capable of bringing forth true miracles that are impossible to be reenacted at the current scientific stage. In the modern age, there are only five Magicians left. Divine Magician Divine Magician is the highest possible position available to Magi where the magic of the user is almost considered divine and can overwrite the laws set by common sense. Other positions are possibly other than that, such as "Spirit" by obtaining a Divine Code and "The Person Superior to God" by collectively using the power of all six Eternity Shards, but they cannot be reached by 'normal' magi and depends almost entirely on factors like talent or birth. Category:Races Category:Terminology